My Resurrection Form
by kinkyulqui
Summary: Yaoi! The Espada's resurrection forms have taken on a body or their own and for an unknown reason are madly in love with their masters.
1. Chapter 1

There is more then one main character in this but I'll try to keep Grimmjow as the main, main Character. Main characters will be - Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark (lilynette),Szayel and Nnoitra and all their resurrection forms.  
Ok...Story starts in middle of Ichigo's and Grimmjow's fight, when Grimmjow's about to release his Pantera...I can't remember conversations quotation...so I'll just start from him saying...

* * *

Grimmjow grinned, finally he'd get to release Pantera with out any interruptions Ichigo was finished, no way he'd survive this. He placed his hand at the top of his blade as it glowed a bright blue "Grind..." Ichigo paused and thought back to the day Shinji had interrupted their fight, Grimmjow called that word just before Ulquiorra stopped him...Could this really be his resurrection call "Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted, finishing the command to release his true power.

As his rejitsu rose so did the sands of Las Nochas, they flew into the air creating a cloud around Grimmjow, concealing his appearance just that little longer. Ichigo held his blade in both hands and readied himself for Grimmjow, presuming with Grimmjow liking flashy entrances he'd pounce out of the sand instead of waiting for it to clear.

But Grimmjow didn't pounce, when the sand settle Grimmjow appeared, unchanged and confused. Grimmjow look down at himself, what happened? He was still the same! He didn't even feel stronger, he felt weaker. No claws, no panther like figure, just ordinary Grimmjow. He felt his ears, still humans one...His Hollow mask, it was still the Panther jaw on his cheek...Behind him, no tail... He felt his hair, it was still short...what went wrong? Grimmjow executed his release perfectly now where the hell was it?

Ichigo could answer that one. He stared not at the man but the figure sat next to him, lifting his finger to point at it "er...Grimmjow is it supposed to do that?" Grimmjow look at him in confusion, "do what?" he asked as Ichigo pointed at it. Grimmjow look to see where he was pointing to see his resurrection form sat in a cat like position, licking his hand next to him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Grimmjow shouted pointing his blade at the manifested Pantera. "Take that as a no."

Pantera lazily looked up at Grimmjow and upon noticing it was him, jumped up and grinned. "Hey me!" He waved at the growling Grimmjow. "Don't hey me, me...Get the hell back in my body!" Giving Grimmjow an uninterested look he replied, scratching behind his ear, "What if I don't wanna?" Grimmjow growled gain, he didn't like being confused, he didn't like have someone talk back to him especially himself "Damn it Pantera, you're nothing with out me, now do as you are your fucking told!" Pantera growled as well and took Grimmjow by the throat lifting him into the air "No Grimmjow, you're nothing with out me, look how weak you are now that I've left you!"

Grimmjow dropped his blade...Pantera was right, he was nothing with out him...Now what, was Pantera actually going to kill him, but he needed Grimmjow right. Then again with a body of his own, did that rule really apply anymore? Grimmjow gave Pantera a look of helplessness and fearful look "I...Erm..." He had no idea what to say, what to do, he just dropped his last defence and that was just another sword with out Pantera's soul powering it. Giving Grimmjow a warm smile Pantera pulled Grimmjow into a hug (making Ichigo, who'd just came out of his daze of confusion, go back into one) and purred. "Aw...Grimm you're so cute when you're confused."

"h-huh?" Grimmjow blushed. 'What? Wasn't he just going to kill me?' Grimmjow thought confused by Pantera's actions. "hey, no I ain't" Of all the people it had to be his own Pantera to call him cute! Pantera giggled through his purr "Yeah, you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Pantera's soft purr turned into a low growl at Grimmjow's disobedience, making Grimmjow once again freeze in fear. Grimmjow couldn't believe he was actually developing a fear for his own Zanpaktuo. But as Pantera did last time, he melted at the sight of Grimmjow, Pantera couldn't explain it but he was extremely attracted to Grimmjow, to the point he wanted to be his own mate. He began purring and nuzzling Grimmjow again. "oh, great. Now there's two of the moron." Ichigo said finally snapping back into reality.

"We are not morons!" They shouted in chorus. Releasing Grimmjow Pantera continued, "We are way stronger then you and your little Halloween mask, kid! Plus me and Grimm are sexy bastards!" He finished with a smile playing about his face. "Hell yeah to the sexy, and hell yeah to bastard!" Grimmjow agreed with the same grin on his face. "heck, we so sexy, we steal all your fangirls!" Pantera said, confusing Ichigo as to what a fangirl is. "We're the sexist mother fucker out there!"

"We so sexy..." Pantera paused as he pulled Grimmjow back in his arms, spreading a blush across Grimmjow's face again, "...I could fuck myself" Pantera Grinned as he lick his lips, making Grimmjow blush deepen, "o-ok P-Pantera, jokes over, y-you took it far enough" Grimmjow stuttered, powerless to brake free from Pantera. "But I'm not joking, I really could." He replied as he licked Grimmjow's lips and moved his hand further down Grimmjow to pull their two bodies up against each other. "Urgh, what a freak!" Ichigo said disgusted with Pantera's display and sympathising with Grimmjow, as his inner hollow had tried this on him on more then one occasion. "I'm a what!"

"A freak!" Ichigo repeated holding out his blade to point a Pantera. Pantera growled at the insult and the fact Ichigo had completely ruined the moment. "Piss off back to the soul society, shinigami!" Pantera shouted as he fired a cero at Ichigo. Dodging Pantera's irrational attack Ichigo launched himself at Pantera, sending sand flying back in the sky. Grimmjow couldn't ses anything he herd to two clash, but the sand was blocking his view, what happened to Pantera?

He herd Ichigo shout as he launched another attack, Grimmjow knew that shout, Ichigo had called out his hollow mask. He couldn't be kept in this suspense, he couldn't have Pantera die, he needed him. "Pantera!" He called. Pantera paused and whispered Grimmjow's name, before retreating to where Grimmjow was. The fear on Grimmjow face pained him inside, it was clear Grimmjow didn't want Pantera to fight with out him. But without Pantera's powers Grimmjow was too weak to fight an opponent like Ichigo. "Oi, we're in the middle of something." Ichigo raged. "Another time Kurosaki." Pantera replied before picking Grimmjow up bridal style and disappearing.

Grimmjow kept his eyes shut from embarrassment from the moment Pantera had picked him up. He felt Pantera lye him down on the sand moments later, when he re-opened his eyes he found that Pantera had took him to another part of the desert. Pantera grinned as he leaned over Grimmjow, "You're blushing again." He noted he found Grimmjow's blush adorable. "You didn't have to carry me like that...Especially in front of my enemy!" Grimmjow snapped back, Pantera completely embarrassed him, he'd never here the end of it when ever he'd next run into Ichigo. Pantera completely Ignored Grimmjow and pulled him into a hug. This time Grimmjow didn't blush he was getting annoyed at how much Pantera liked to hug him.

Although after Pantera gave him a long slow lick across his neck Grimmjow did blush and he blushed even more when Pantera's tail wrapped itself around his waist and pulled them together. "What are doing?" He asked in an annoyed an uncertain tone. "Like I said before, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd screw you." Pantera grinned ad he nipped Grimmjow neck. "What! No way!" Grimmjow shouted as he struggled to brake free, 'there is no way I'm being the one to redefine the meaning of, fuck yourself.' Pantera released Grimmjow and watched as his weaker self jump up and back away from him. 'Aw...I bet he's shy, it'd be his first time being penetrated' Pantera thought as he stood up.

"You seem to blush allot around me Grimmjow, tell me do I make you uncomfortable?" Pantera asked as he walked up to the still backing away Grimmjow. Grimmjow continued to back up until he hit the wall of a red tower, looking up at it he mentally cursed it for being there. "Grimmjow?" He looked back and gasped as he found that Pantera was right in front of him, a few inches closer and they'd be up against each other again. Placing his hands either side of Grimmjow Pantera continued, "well, do I?"

"Pantera stop it, I'm not going to let you fuck me!"

"But you'll like it." Pantera said taking hold of Grimmjow's jacket like it was the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the floor, allowing him to drive his leg in-between Grimmjow's and keep him there. Pantera's tail wrapped itself around Grimmjow's ankles, restraining Grimmjow of his leg's movement. "Pantera" No way this wasn't happening, there's no way Pantera would actually screw him was there? "Sh...Relax Grimmy" He purred as he pulled Grimmjow into a passionate kiss. Sinking into the lustful feeling Grimmjow was developing Grimmjow granted Pantera access into his mouth.

Pantera purred though the kiss, at the tiny moans Grimmjow made. 'Good he's relaxing' Pantera thought as he slid his hand into the back of Grimmjow's pants, he needed to be fast before Grimmjow changed his mind again. Pantera gently push one of his fingers inside Grimmjow's entrance, making him moan louder. Pantera had to be careful about what he did with his fingers, as they had claws on the end, he didn't want to damage Grimmjow. "Ah..." Grimmjow moaned as Pantera pushed another one in, moving them inside Grimmjow searching for his prostate. "Sh...Relax." Pantera whispered in Grimmjow's ear before giving it a deep lick.

Grimmjow let out a loud moan as Pantera's fingers brushed against his prostate, "Got'cha" Pantera purred, as he pushed in a third finger, making scissor actions with his finger and continuing to press his fingers against Grimmjow's prostate making him moan. "Ahh...Pan..tera...just..Fuck me..Already..." Grimmjow pleaded, if this was going to happen then he wanted it over and done with, what annoyed Grimmjow even more was the fact he liked it. Pantera grinned as he herd this plea and removed his fingers. "As you wish Grimmy" Releasing Grimmjow's legs from his tails grip Pantera removed Grimmjow's pants and pulled Grimmjow's legs up onto his hips.

"Ready?" He asked his weaker blushing self and after a shy nod he pulled Grimmjow into another kiss as he slowly pushed his way in. Grimmjow whimpered though the kiss as Pantera entered him. Damn, Grimmjow thought Pantera's fingers stretched him that was nothing compared to Pantera's member. "Ah!" Grimmjow broke the kiss with a moan followed by a whimper as Pantera pushed all the way in. "Grimmjow, how many times do I have to say relax?" Pantera paused waited for Grimmjow to un-tense his muscles before pulling himself halfway out and thrusting back in. "Ah.." Grimmjow moaned as Pantera continued thrusting harder and deeper with each thrust.

Grimmjow crossed his legs around Pantera, pulling him closer and deeper inside him. "Ha-arder!" He pleaded as he thrust back on Pantera matching his pace, losing himself to the pleasure of having Pantera inside him. Pantera grinned as he answered Grimmjow's plea and quickened his pace. "Pan...tera!"

"Grimmjow..." Pantera purred as he took hold of Grimmjow member and began pumping it. "Ngh...Ahh..." Grimmjow panted he was completely lost in orgasm, he didn't care who was fucking him or who herd his moans, he just wanted more and more of this pleasure. He pleaded for more and harder as Pantera continued to thrust in him and pump his member, "Ah...Pan..Tera, I'm..Ngh close!"

"Good, me too." Pantera panted as he pulled Grimmjow in another deep kiss. Grimmjow moaned though the kiss as he came on his and Pantera stomachs. Pantera came a few thrusts after, filling Grimmjow. Grimmjow whimpered now the pleasure was gone he was left with only the pain. He heavily panted his eyes felt so heavy, he was completely worn out. "Pantera?" he whispered resting his head on Pantera's shoulder, desperate to stay awake. "Shh...Rest now Grimmjow" Pantera replied, gently stroking Grimmjow hair, as he slowly removed himself and sat on the floor holding the worn out Grimmjow in his lap. Grimmjow yawned and he nuzzled Pantera and slowly fell asleep...

When Grimmjow woke and dressed they decided to head back, after a short argument, because Pantera insisted on carrying Grimmjow, but obviously he refused they set off.

When they arrived Grimmjow found he wasn't the only one having Zanpaktuo problems. In the main hall was Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra, Stark and Lilynette and all of them had a manifested resurrection form stood with them. "What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow asked himself, "It would seem that the Zanpaktuo's had somehow separated from their wielders and took on the form you call the resurrection form...we've asked Szayel to look into it."

"Oh thanks Stark."

"It's Los Lobos!" Los Lobos replied in an annoyed tone. "Arg! I didn't real...you sound just like Stark!" Pantera slapped Grimmjow up the back of his head "Stupid twat! Of course he does, just like I sound just like you! Durr!" Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, feeling abused by his neko self and stayed quiet observing the scene in front of him. "Los Lobos?" Stark sleepily called for his zanpaktuo, when he sensed his presence by his side had disappeared. "Stark." Los Lobos said as he lay back down behind Stark and pulled him into his arms.

In the short time Los Lobos had separated from Stark the two had grown very attached to each other, Los lobos never left Stark's side, Stark was always lay with Los Lobos holding him from behind lightly resting his head on Stark's as a wolf would lye with his mate. "I'm here now, Stark, you can rest." Los Lobos whispered to Stark. Los lobos looked up to keep a watchful eye on Lilynette, he didn't trust the others and saw them all as a threat to her. She sat shinning her gun form as it giggled saying it tickled and would run around pretending to shoot thing while the guns shouted Bang and other noises children shouted when pretending to do this.

Smiling Los Lobos rested his head on Stark's and let out a soft grumble equal to a car's (or Pantera's) purr. He saw himself as the alpha of his little pack and the Lilynettes where his cubs, making Stark the mother of pack no matter how many times Stark denied it that's how Los Lobos saw it.

Szayel's case was a one similar he liked having his resurrection form manifested, they sat complimenting, flirting and giggling with each other. None of the other Espadas understood Szayel, the way he looked and acted was strange to them, he like having Fornicarás around, he understood Szayel. It was those three Zanpaktuos, Pantera, Los Lobos and Fornicarás who had already had their way with their wielders. Except Grimmjow was the only one to put up resistance until the last moment and caved.

With Nnoitra and Santa Teresa it was a completely different storey. Sure Santa Teresa still took on Nnoitra's resurrection form and agreed with Nnoitra's view completely, they were the strongest, they were perfect, above every one else. But Nnoitra refused to be dominated by him, though he was way technically too weak to resist Santa Teresa he still managed to throw him off. "Aw...come on Nnoitra way not?" Santa Teresa whined asking for the 1000th time "Cos' Nnoitra don't get topped by nobody!"

"But I know all the ways you like it, I can bring to pleasures nobody else can. And with six arms I can do 'em all at the same time" Santa Teresa bribed, making Nnoitra blush slighty as the images flashed in his head. "No way, you over grown beetle!"

"Like you can talk, your an over grown spoon and I'm not a beetle I'm a mantis!" They snarled and continued to argue with each other. Until Santa Teresa managed to pin Nnoitra against the wall and force a deep kiss on him. For a moment Nnoitra sank into the kiss, secretly he enjoyed it way too much, but his damn pride just had to interfere. Making him protest to the kiss and punch Santa Teresa in the face "hey! Not the face!"

Grimmjow giggled at their actions and wished he could have put up that sort of resistance to Pantera. Then he turned his attention to the three that interested him the most Ulquiorra and his two resurrection forms. They didn't do much but still it intrigued Grimmjow, there was Ulquiorra looking as normal, well slightly confused. Then his first resurrection form, who had the full helmet and long robe complete with a set of black bat wings. He seemed to have developed the clueless side of Ulquiorra as well as his seriousness, he questioned allot of things such as emotions like Ulquiorra did.

Then there was his second resurrection form who wore no clothes and instead from his waist down was covered in fur and had a fur strip running down his chest from his hollow hole to his waist also complete with bat wing and two horn like bone bat ears on his head. He developed everything dark about Ulquiorra, his hatred for others, that look Ulquiorra had in his eye that could made his enemy freeze in fear just from looking at him. All Grimmjow could say was this one scared him. As the strongest of the three he demanded to have the name Murciélago while the other one took his name from that last part of their attack he all himself Relámpago.

Ulquiorra wasn't too fond of either of them he found Relámpago annoying he kept asking stupid questions about emotion and the strange feeling he felt for Ulquiorra, when Ulquiorra himself was completely clueless as to what he was talking about. Also though he'd never admit it Ulquiorra too was scared of Murciélago, he didn't like the way Murciélago looked at him or the feature in personalities he'd developed.

After looking around the room and then back at Pantera it called Grimmjow's mind once again the question what was going on here?

* * *

ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPAEDIA

Gin: Hi readers, the Arrancar Encyclopaedia have donated its next few series to following, investigating and recapping the mysterious case of the manifested resurrection forms.  
*places hand next to mouth* we've also tapped into the Shinigami picture book so we can keep an eye on them and see their views

*camera moves to screen*

Gin: Ok, so far we've got that the manifested resurrection forms take all there power from their master and for some unknown reason are obsessed with their masters, take Pantera for example  
*Screen shot for Pantera screwing Grimmjow* huh! I didn't realise he got that far...  
*gasps and jumps in front of screen* Hey you shouldn't be looking at such material, turn the screen off!

Aizen:*enters * Gin I will not allow you to continue this if all your showing is porn

Gin: No! It's not like that! *blushes*

Aizen: I want a report on exactly what it is then, by tonight *exits*

Gin: *sighs* he's like a school teacher...oh well and remember KinkyUlqui doesn't own Bleach or any of the show's characters Bai, Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow lay with Pantera in his bed. Pantera had already fallen asleep, purring softly. But Grimmjow couldn't sleep it was just too noisy. He could hear Nnoitra and Sana Teresa still arguing about sleeping together, the insults they called each other amused Grimmjow, the two most often ones was beetle and spoon. But other then that it was just pain annoying, couldn't they argue any quieter?

But that wasn't what was keeping Grimmjow awake, it was the noises coming from Ulquiorra's room that were keeping him awake and with Ulquiorra's room being just opposite his he could hear them loud and clear. Panting, moaning and whimpering and also the occasional, pleading, yelping, shushing and crying. These noises kept Grimmjow awake and sent curious images to his head. From what Grimmjow had learnt the zanpakutos where dominant and obsessed with their owners so he doubted it was any different with Ulquiorra. Seems how there was two of them Grimmjow could only sum up two options, these noises were either from double penetration or they where taking turns with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra, there was no way he'd cave that easily so he immediately presumed it had to be them forcing him into it.

The noises sickened him and the images disturbed him, he'd never sleep with all that. He tossed and turned on side of the bed, attempting throw the images out his head and he buried his head under head pillow to block out the noise but nothing worked it was all still there. It made him thankful he only had one Resurrection form and not two like Ulquiorra. "Grimm you ok?" Pantera asked rubbing his eye, Grimmjow's restlessness had woken him and like any cat, he just wanted to sleep. "Yeah I'm, I'm fine" Grimmjow replied burying his head in his pillow not wanting conversation. Smiling Pantera pulled Grimmjow into his arms and curled himself around his weaker self. Your a terrible liar Grimm." He softly whispered as he nuzzled his mate.

Grimmjow forced a growl, pretending not to like it, which in turn made Pantera chuckle, "aww I know ya love me really"

"heh you wish" Grimmjow smirked before he yawned.

...

Szayel slumped at his desk, his eyes fixed lazily on the test tube that he rolled between his finger and thumb. He didn't have an ounce of interest in the task Aizen had set him or even a speck of will towards putting in the effort needed. His passion for science and longing to learn things was burning out the longer he dwelled on the thought of the task. Fornicarás wrapped his arms around Szayel's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Szayel, darling, I never seen you so down. What's wrong?" He asked as he soothingly kissed Szayel's cheek the rested his head again.

Sighing Szayel turned around on his chair and hugged Fornicarás, "Aizen wants me to figure out a way for turning you all back into blades." He paused for a moment as he tightened his grip around Fornicarás and whispered "I don't want to loose you." Fornicarás giggled "My sweet, you won't loose me, I'd still be by your side, even if I was a sword." Frowning Szayel released Fornicarás and turned back around to his desk "You don't understand." The confused resurrection sat next to Szayel longing to understand what troubled him. Szayel rested his head in his hand and continued in his depressed mood. "Nobody understands me but you, nobody understands the way I look, the way I think, act, speak, my reasons...They all treat me like the runt of the Espada...like dirt...If I loose you, that's all that's left for me"

"Aw...Szayel...just because others may want their blades back doesn't mean you have to turn me back, what you want is what I want and if it's your wish to keep me like this then so be it." Fornicarás explained before pulling Szayel into a kiss. Szayel immediately sank into it and wrapped his arms around Fornicarás. Fornicarás broke the kiss and began kissing and suckling his weaker self's neck, while slowly pulling Szayel's clothes off his shoulders, "Fornicarás" Szayel blushed as he was lay back on the table and Fornicarás' lips continued to move down to his chest. Fornicarás continued to speak between his kisses "I'm your resurrection, Szayel, I'm born with you, I grow with you, I learn with you, I fight for you, I love only you and I shall die with you. No sooner or later will I do anything with out you." With one final kiss to Szayel's lips he whispered in Szayel's ear "We will never be separate and I will never leave you"

"Fornicarás" Szayel breathed as tears escaped his eyes and clung to his resurrection. With one swift movement Fornicarás switched their positions, so Szayel was lay on his chest. "sh..." He soothed as he twirled his fingers in Szayel hair, the locks felt like silk between his fingers. "Fornicarás?" Szayel spoke after calming down enough to talk past his whimpering. "Yes Szayel, my darling?"

"Do you really love me?" He asked in a nervous tone, with a blush spread across his cheek a shade deeper then his hair. Fornicarás smiled at the sight, the blush sat perfectly below Szayel's teary eyes and hollow mask, showing between locks of his slightly messed hair. "I love every part of you, with ever piece of my heart"

"I Love you too" Szayel breathed as he lay his head back down on Fornicarás' chest and smiled as his resurrection continued to play his hair until he fell asleep.

...

Ulquiorra lay panting in the centre of the bed, his blush and tears still fresh on his cheeks. His body sweating body shivered as his resurrection form's heat left him. Relámpago hovered over him and examined him before turning to Murciélago "I think broke him" He spoke with a slight hint of regret hidden in his voice in an attempt to sound unconcerned for the effect double penetration had on Ulquiorra. The demon hearted one looked over to Ulquiorra before turning a blind eye to his weaker self's damage. "He'll heal"

Relámpago watch the claw marking on Ulquiorra body slowly start to heal, "He doesn't even heal as fast as us anymore, perhaps we where to hard on him?"

"Just because he's weaker doesn't mean he'll receive sympathy from me" Murciélago replied with a slight frown but other then that he was completely emotionless to the situation. "You can't say you don't care why else would you have slept with him tonight?"

"I was claiming him as my mate and nothing more, anything I feel towards him is only the natural bond between a Zanpakuto and a wielder...only I won't served him, seems how I'm stronger the weakling will serve me." Relámpago frowned, how could he say that about Ulquiorra? They wouldn't even exist with out him. Pulling Ulquiorra into his arms, Relámpago wrapped the cover around their bodies. "Rest now, Ulquiorra, you'll need it" He whispered as he kissed Ulquiorra's for head.

Murciélago watched disapproving of such human actions before turning away again. He looked down at his own body annoyed with the fact his fur sticking to his skin from the sweat. What annoyed him more about Relámpago's actions was that he saw them both as his mates, Ulquiorra was not Relámpago's mate there for Relámpago wasn't allowed to have Ulquiorra to himself, he was all ready annoyed by the fact he had to share Ulquiorra during sex but now Relámpago was all over Ulquiorra after wards as well.

He sighed to tired to oppose his other selves' actions and was willing to let it side this time, after all the aim of tonight was to put Ulquiorra in his place, which had been achieved. Relámpago could always wait another night, besides Murciélago didn't care for him in the slightest, he could easily kill him, if he had the chance. The only thing stopping him was He didn't know how much stronger then Relámpago he was, he'd just have to wait. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

The window's light pierced the rooms dark atmosphere, as dawn rose over Las Nochas. It flowed onto the bed by the window where the Quinto esapda slept, unaware of the male behind him, his four great arms tenderly holding Nnoitra. The espada stirred as the warm light hit his face, he blinked a few times and lazily stared at the wall for a moment as his mind slowly awoke. He sighed and nuzzled the bicep below him, mistaking it for his pillow.

"Your cute, when your half asleep" Teresa softly spoke and gave Nnoitra's shoulder a gentle kiss. Nnoitra smiled for a moment before he realised his situtation "Eh! Get off me!" He growled as he sat up and beat Teresa with his pillow. "Hey, thats no way to treat your mate!"

"Mate! We never mated! dumbass" Nnoitra snapped shoving Teresa out of his bed. "Im getting a shower...you dare follow me and I'll gut you" Nnoitra hissed before storming off to his bathroom, muttering about Teresa being an over grown beetle. "I am not a beetle! And I will be your mate, just you watch!" Teresa sulked as his sat up he waited until he herd the shower being turned on before grinning and sneaking into the shower with Nnoitra. "GAH Piss off!"

"Never!"

The espada and their Resurrections filed into the hall and sat at the table awaiting the arrival of their lord. Grimmjow examined the espada's ressurrection once again. When he noticed something, there was only 6 of the espada sat at the table. "Oi, where's Barrugan, Zombari, Aaroniero and Yami?" He noted seems how nobody else will. The other espada finally noticed their absense and looked around confused.

"who cares?" Nnoitra burted sitting back in his seat Teresa nodded "Yea, who gives a fuck?" Los Lobos glared at the pair "You should, their part of your pack!" Starrk lazily lifted his head from the table "Don't group us with those morons."

"Morons?" Nnoitra and Teresa rose from their seat and growled "Why don't you say that to our face!" Los Lobos gave and equally fierce growl "Touch him if you dare!"

"Why did I even bother?" Grimmjow quizzed himself, resting his head in his hand."Cause your an idiot?" Pantera teased grinning, earning him a slap upside the head from Grimmjow. "Now, now minions there no need to fight over whose a moron and whose an idiot." Gin chuckled as his stepped out from the shadows. "As far as I'm concerned your all equally as dumb as each other in the brain department...With the exeption of Szayel of course." The espada and their ressurections turned and glared at Gin in chorus. "Oh, and Yami's and Barrugan's ressurections where to dangerous to allow to roam free so I locked them in the basment."

"You did what!" Pantera growled, how could they be treated like that. "We have a basement?" Grimmjow added. "See your an idiot!" Pantera said clipping Grimmjow's ear. "And what of Zombari and Aariniero?" Murciélago spoke, Szayel and Fornicarás, who were sat next to him, flinched at his voice, not even realising he was there. "Hmm? Well they just plain freak me out so I locked them there too" Gin smiled innocently. "Murceilago? Where's Ulquiorra?" Fornicaras asked, after realising he was the only one there out of the demon-like trio. "I'm stronger then the weakling, therefor I shall attend these meeting, not that disgrace." Murceilago replied as he crossed his arms and closed his arms.

Pantera growled and slamed his arms down onto the table "Your the digrace! How can you talk about your weilder like that!" The winged ressurection, glared at Pantera, he had no rights to tell him how to act towards Ulquiorra. Pantera hissed at Murceilago seeing his glare as a challenge, "I agree with the fluff ball, that's no way to speak of your weilder." Los lobos interupted, casting a frown in Murceilago, who closed his eyes once again and sonidoed out of the hall, he knew better then to accept a challenge from Los lobos.

"Fluff ball? I don't need your help mutt." Pantera hissed as he took hold of Grimmjow, "We're leaving"He added as he dragged his weaker self out of the hall. Los lobos looked down at Starrk, who was asleep on the table and sighed. "I think we'll depart as well" He carefully picked up the sleeping espada, bridal style and walked out. Starrk absent mindedly nuzzled Los lobos as he slept, causing his ressurection to smile at the sight. One by one the ressurections and their weilder's thought of some excuse to leave and took their leave from the hall.

"Hey you can't go! Aizen's not arrived yet!" Gin slumped over as he was ignored by his 'minions', he grumbled as he was left alone in the hall. "He's going to say this was my fault."


End file.
